gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Boost Gundam Episode 1 - A New Day
War is a cruel thing. They had endless cycle of fight and kill, trying to determine who's right and wrong, or simply want a fight to kill countless people. These wars happened to almost every century, and yes - my era, Delta Cosmos, was - no, IS one of them. My name is Leonardo St. Lawrence, and this is my story. D.C. 0085, October 21st. I was going late for school, as I actually forgot so set my alarm. Speaking of school, I went to Ribbons school, named after Ribbons Almark who fought Setsuna F. Seiei (the name was used for some reason I don't want to talk about). There are lots of lessons, but my favorite one is history, as it teaches me about previous war starting from Universal Century where Zeon stepped into the war fighting Federation. By the way, I just arrived in school, looking at the class, and yes, all my classmates are there (yeah of course, I didn't even know why I have to say things that make sense). "LEO!!" shouted mr. Yuki. Mr. Yuki is my homeroom teacher, and is actually very kind, but his tone changed drastically when he found someone breaking just ONE rule. He's complicated alright. I knew this would've happened, but I wasn't expecting him to be this loud today. "Yes...sir?" I said, very awkwardly. Mr. Yuki got angry at me and said, "do you know what time it is? This is the 3rd time you had been late! What did you do? 'Swimming in the river'?" All of my classmates laughed at me, but mr. Yuki stopped them. "I admire you for being the best student in history for your grade Leo," said mr. Yuki, "but that doesn't mean you can be late like this! If you keep this up, you'll be a laughing stock like Dozle Zabi in the end!" "O-Okay sir, alright..." I said, awkwardly, again. "I promise, never end up like Dozle-" "Just sit. Okay?" said mr. Yuki trying to breathe really deep. "Okay sir..." After the lesson has ended, it was time for recess. Primarily I never sit with anyone, as people think of me as "nerd who loved Gundam" but they're wrong, I may like Gundam, but not that much. Anyway, when I was searching for table and found one, I saw a space ship with red and black colour. "That's a weird space ship alright?" I said, commenting about the ship. Suddenly the ship launched a missile and destroyed some part of my school. "Oh, are you freakin' kidding me!?" I said angrily, as I escaped. Everyone attempted to escape from the school, but me, because I was not concentrating while running as I was thinking about a space ship that'll do nothing but destroy, unless I know something about it. While I was searching other places to escape, I saw a basement, in hopes of saving myself out of there. Once I reached the basement, I was a small plane. It might only looked like a small plane, but for some reason, I felt unusual about it... Episode 2 coming soon!!!